The Reason
by jerna.collins
Summary: And this is why she clings and why he doesn't quite react on things. Gruvia


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The Reason**

**A one shot Gruvia Fan Fiction**

She looks up to see the sky colored in wonderful gold, with swirls of pink and patches of blue and lavender. It is beautiful, in her opinion. She never have been and as far as forever stretches- never will stop admiring the heavens as long as it's not clouded in gray.

The clear skies indeed is what he showed her and who would've thought that it was only one man , who she had fought against that could freeze those raindrops?

Juvia is walking peacefully home now, with the sound of the busy town of Magnolia surrounding her.

And above the happy atmosphere, rises the voices of women whispering.

No doubt that these who are looking at her intensely, with envy flashing in their eyes are the non-wizard die hard fan girls of Gray Fullbuster.

Everybody seems to be attracted to him- a wizard, a normal girl, homosexuals and a particular water mage.

"Look at that clingy bitch," Juvia hears one of them says.

"Yeah. Using her advantages of being a Fairy Tail mage to get close to Gray."

"Isn't he even annoyed of her existence?"

The last comment stings. And it floods her mind with a memory she's supposed to forget, to store away in some place and pray it wouldn't come back.

They don't even know why she's always clinging to Gray. They think she's just an obsessed, crazy fan girl but she is not.

They don't even have any idea about half of her story.

The memory she's trying so hard to block from her mind triggers to come back. It was during the dance party held at the palace after the Grand Magic Games.

What Gray meant by "honestly saying no to things he doesn't like" and his "I don't" line when Juvia told him she loves him is a mystery to the water mage.

Even if she didn't understand it that much, still his words brought tiny little fists squeezing her heart, making it hard for her to breathe. But of course, she quickly hid her pain behind her smile.

The familiar feeling she felt that night is returning to her somehow, making tears to sting at the back of her eyes. She blinks them away and tells herself that it's just natural for others to think she is a 'clingy bitch' because they are not in her shoes.

But still, it hurt.

She has been alone, not literally but in another sense, her whole life, with people repeatedly rejecting her and the one who accepted her before, was only hungry for power and viewed her nothing more than just another doll to fuel up what he needed to accomplish.

And then one day, supposedly her enemy was ironically, the man whom she instantly fell in love with. And he was kind enough to make her rest after their battle and her feelings for him were also strong enough to pull her out from the darkness that surrounded her into the sun.

And so she started clinging and be around him as much as she possibly could because she's afraid to lose the only she loves present tense.

She had protected him and fought for him. She was blinded by fear that she didn't notice her closeness or whatever was already beginning to get weird and creepy.

It's just she doesn't want to lose him.

* * *

Gray is still inside the guild with a few others while he's naked eating Caramade Franks.

He'd eaten one with a certain cerulean haired mage before, and it sure was one of those moments worth remembering.

He pictures her face in his head, trying to get the best of her, how happy she looked like while they were sitting at one of the tables inside the guild eating the said Franks. Instead, what he sees in his mind is a girl wearing a wonderful ball gown, approaching him as she states that she is entering a new era and with this, she's going to upgrade herself into a new version.

Gray tries to snap back to reality, he himself avoiding the next thing that would appear in his head because he knows, that this isn't the good part.

But then an "I love you, Gray-sama" echoes in his mind, bouncing in the corners of his brain. And it is followed by a line that came out of his mouth, he intended for her to take it not as a rejection and he hopes until now that's not what she thinks of it at all.

She reacted quickly by saying that she loves it when he's toying with her feelings but for a sliver of a second, he saw pain flashing in her cerulean orbs. The moment passed and it was gone. Poof.

But he admired her that after that probably mean thing he said, she still stood by his side during their return to Magnolia and told him that he shouldn't frown, without her having any knowledge about what he saw while riding inside the carriage with some others.

And so he smiled and thought that he'd lift up the corner his lips for her sake as well. He doesn't know if it was Ur's or Ultear's or Juvia's sake his mind was referring to but it could be the three of them.

He takes his mug of water and takes a big gulp, his brain forcing to stop the flash backs from appearing in his head.

But really, all he meant at the party was that he doesn't dislike Juvia as a whole person, but only her clingy side; the way she would hug him like there's no tomorrow.

But he does . . . like her serious-and-not-creepy side. He's not really used to people making love confessions to him in public.

He's not used to people emotionally close to him and vice versa.

And Juvia's closeness sure scare the crap out of him. It's not like he doesn't care for her. In fact, he's afraid that he cares for her . . . a little much than the others and doesn't like the idea of this.

After seeing his parents and beloved teacher die in front of his own eyes, he decided not to attach himself too much and as much as possible, shrug them off.

But there's something about her that just makes him 'attach' himself to her a little emotionally, no matter how hard he'd try to not mind it and just let it happen, let it be because he doesn't even give a shit but he does.

He regrets that he just left it happening and now he knows he's going to be unsuccessful in brushing Juvia off and God only knows why he thinks this.

* * *

Juvia takes a deep breath as she turns the knob of the door to her room. Gray inhales deeply as he closes his eyes, listening to Natsu exclaiming on the top of his lungs that he is the king of Fiore.

They may be in different places, but they exhale at the same moment, same second and along with it, they say each other's names.

* * *

**AN:** Meh. This is not much, probably a piece of crap. This probably sucks. And I wrote this around 1:30 am and now publishing this at 2:14 am in my country. I didn't even bother to rewrite thisXD

There are probably a lot of errors in this story. Please do point them out if there are any. And of course, let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts^^


End file.
